Go Go Married!
by piscesaurus
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke terpilih menjadi pasangan di sebuah acara berjudul Go Go Married! setelah website dari stasiun TV tersebut mengadakan voting pasangan. Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan mereka di layar kaca? / AU-OOC/ SasuSaku/ EPISODE 3/ Need your help, read A/N please :3 mampir dan review?
1. Prolog

**Go Go Married: It's SasuSaku!**

**.**

Skaicards © the story

Inspiration from** We Got Married **© MBC

All character©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Sasu** x **Saku

**.**

**Sorry **if this story is not like what **you expected **before^^

**.**

**PRO  
LOG**

**.  
**

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam terlihat tengah duduk menghadap sebuah layar komputer yang kini tengah menampilkan sebuah halaman situs. Perempuan tersebut kemudian men-_scroll _halaman itu kebawah hingga ia menemukan sebuah link bertuliskan '**Vote Now**'. Gadis itu segera mengklik link tersebut dan halaman muka situs yang tadi ia buka kini berubah menjadi sebuah halaman dengan design yang cukup manis. Halaman tersebut menyajikan tiga foto dimana tiap fotonya berisi sepasang aktor dan aktris yang kini tengah naik daun di Jepang. Gadis tersebut langsung mengarahkan kursor ke sebuah gambar seorang perempuan berambut merah muda dengan seorang pria tampan berambut raven. Browser gadis itu kini tengah menunggu proses loading hingga akhirnya halaman itu berubah tampilan lagi. Kini yang ditampilkan adalah hasil perhitungan voting keseluruhan dari minggu lalu yang akan ditutup beberapa menit lagi. Raut wajah perempuan itu menampilkan ekspresi cerah saat melihat sebuah chart bar mengenai perolehan suara dari tiap-tiap pasangan.

**Thanks for your voting!**

**Results:**

**-Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

(44,2%)

**-Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuga**

(31,7%)

**-Kiba Inuzuka x Matsuri Shimura**

(24,1%)

**Time left for voting: **00:00:58

Gadis tersebut menyunggingkan senyum sumringah. Ia kemudian segera menutup browser tersebut dan mematikan komputer miliknya. Perempuan itu benar-benar tidak sabar dengan penayangan perdana pasangan favoritnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ah, publish fic baru^^ meskipun baru prolog hanya ingin sekedar tahu aja sih bagaimana tanggapan readers. ya, sekedar informasi, disini cewek di atas itu adalah si pemilik sudut pandang dan next chapter itu menceritakan penayangan Go Go Married yang dilihat si cewek –yang lebih baik tidak dinamai ini, di TV. *ngikik setan*

KEEP

O

R

DELETE?


	2. Hello, Fleur de Cerisier!

**Go Go Married: It's SasuSaku!**

**.**

Skaicards © the story

Inspiration from** We Got Married **© MBC

All character©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Sasu** x **Saku

**.**

**Pardon**, but its **OOC** or should not?._.

**Typo**.

**.**

**Sorry **if this story is not like what **you expected **before

**.**

Credit song: **I Do (Cherish You) **– 98 Degrees

**.**

**Go Go Married! **merupakan acara variety show milik sebuah stasiun TV ternama di Jepang yang ditampilkan setiap hari Minggu. Acara ini memasangkan seorang selebritis perempuan dan selebritis pria untuk menampilkan bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Dalam penayangannya yang perdana ini, website milik stasiun TV tersebut melakukan acara voting sebagai salah satu sarana untuk menentukan pasangan yang diinginkan para pemirsa. Dan pada tanggal 28 Mei kemarin voting online ini dibuka secara resmi dan tiap netizen (pengguna internet) hanya dapat melakukan satu kali pemberian suara. Batas akhir dari ajang penentuan pasangan untuk G2M ini adalah hari ini tepat pukul dua belas malam. Dan setelah pengakumulasian suara pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura menduduki peringkat teratas dari dua kandidat lain.

Di setiap penayangannya, website stasiun TV tersebut yang telah menyediakan room untuk G2M (Go Go Married!) ini, memberikan kesempatan bagi khalayak luas untuk mengkritik maupun berkomentar. Di sini disediakan pula sebuah polling otomatis tiap episode penayangan agar diketahui kenaikan maupun penurunan rating. Dan tiap episode kelipatan 4 para pemirsa dipersilakan untuk memberikan misi pada pasangan G2M pada halaman '**Mission for G2M!**' yang dipilih secara acak.

**.**

**EPI**

**SODE**

**#1**

**Hello, Fleur de Cerisier!**

**.**

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam tampak terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyaut setoples cookies yang ada di atas meja dan sekaleng cola di lemari pendingin. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya kemudian berlari ke arah ruang TV. Gadis itu segera meletakkan cookies beserta cola tadi ke atas karpet berwarna biru laut. Telunjuk kanannya langsung menekan sebuah tombol yang tampak lebih besar dibandingkan tombol yang lain. Dan layar televisi berukuran 21 inch itu terlihat sedang menayangkan iklan komersil.

Setelah iklan tersebut selesai, layar TV tersebut berubah warna menjadi merah marun dengan desain hati di sana sini dan beberapa lekukan garis yang cukup dekoratif mengelilingi tulisan "**Go Go Married: It's SasuSaku!**". Perempuan itu segera mendekap toples bening berisi cookies tadi dan langsung membuka penutupnya. Ia mengambil sebuah cookies dengan taburan chocochips di atasnya bersamaan dengan dimulainya acara tersebut.

**.**

Seorang pria dengan kaos berwarna biru tua bertuliskan **Check-list for This Man **yang melekat pas di tubuh tegapnya berdiri di halaman depan sebuah gedung. Rambutnya yang berwarna raven ditutupi dengan sebuah topi sport yang membuatnya makin terlihat tampan. Sementara itu, sebuah tas ransel berbahan kain tampak menggantung di balik punggungnya. Laki-laki tadi sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu, terlihat dari gelagatnya, hingga sebuah gabus berwarna merah muda menimpuk tepat di kepalanya.

"Aduh!" pekiknya sembari melirik sinis ke arah kamera yang langsung menunduk dan mengeluarkan sound effect seperti anjing yang habis dimarahi majikannya.

Laki-laki tersebut segera memungut gabus tadi dan mendapati amplop berwarna biru terikat dengan seutas pita merah. Ia langsung menarik amplop biru tersebut dan membukanya. Sebuah surat terselip di dalamnya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas menarik surat tersebut untuk kemudian ia baca.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sasuke Uchiha! Penasaran dengan pasanganmu?" pria bernama Sasuke itu sedikit menautkan alisnya, mengernyit kebingungan karena hanya dua kalimat tadi yang tertulis di kertas putih itu dan entah dorongan dari mana, Sasuke memegang salah satu ujung kertas dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Berharap ada beberapa patah kata lagi yang turun. Tapi seidiotnya orang idiot itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Dia kemudian menelengkan kepala ke arah kamera dan memasang raut wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Aku harus kemana?" tanyanya pada kameramen. Belum mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya dengan mengendarai sebuah sepeda perempuan yang di bagian depannya terdapat sebuah keranjang rotan berisi sebuket bunga. Orang tersebut yang memakai topeng putih turun dari sepeda dan memarkirkan tepat di hadapan Sasuke membuat pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya kebingungan.

Orang bertopeng tadi memberinya sebuah kertas kecil seukuran kartu nama. Setelah Sasuke menerimanya orang tersebut langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan pria berambut raven itu membaca kertas yang ia berikan.

"20A9+4(01)7x2. Alphabet sama dengan 26," Sasuke kembali menautkan alis. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel touchscreen. Segera ia membuka aplikasi doodle untuk mulai mengartikan pesan tersebut.

Tangan sasuke dengan lincah memecah tiap-tiap kode tadi dan dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, ia sudah bisa memecahkan kode tersebut. Wajah Sasuke menampilkan sebuah seringaian. Ia menoleh ke arah kamera dan menggoyang-goyangkan layar ponsel tersebut di samping wajahnya. Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya itu ke hadapan kamera, mempertontonkan hasil coretan-coretannya tadi.

**20A9+4(01)7x2**

**20 01 13 01 14**

** TAMAN**

**-Sasuke is always awesome :P**

Tapi sungguh, kalimat terakhir di layar ponsel itu benar-benar di luar karakter Sasuke selama ini yang terkesan dingin apabila di layar kaca.

"Bukankah taman ada di daerah persimpangan sana? Kalau begitu aku akan menjemput istriku," ujarnya seraya menaiki sepeda tersebut dan mulai mengayuhnya menuju taman.

**.**

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"**Bagaimana bisa kau memecahkan kode itu dalam waktu singkat?" **sebuah suara seorang yang tengah bertanya terdengar dari speaker TV tersebut. Layar itu kini menampilkan Sasuke di dalam sebuah studio dengan dirinya yang menggunakan kaos putih polos dirangkap sweater abu-abu .

Laki-laki itu terkekeh sesaat, "Ehm, aku hanya mereka-reka dan otakku entah mengapa bisa bekerja dengan optimal saat aku memikirkan siapa istriku itu," jawabnya.

"**Apa kau sebegitu penasarannya dengan istrimu?" **suara tersebut kembali bertanya.

Sasuke mendesah sesaat kemudian berujar, "Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur kemarin malam karena memikirkan siapa istriku," laki-laki itu tertawa singkat.

**.**

Sasuke memarkirkan sepeda yang ia kendarai tadi di sebelah pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Tidak lupa ia mengambil sebuah buket bunga yang ada di keranjang rotan sepeda. Dia kemudian berjalan, memulai acara berkelilingnya untuk mencari keberadaan si istri. Baru saja ia memasuki kawasan **flower garden **yang berada di bagian kanan taman apabila kita menghadap utara, seorang perempuan manis meghampirinya sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-san," sapa perempuan itu dengan nada riang. Sasuke langsung membalas sapaan itu dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ia meneliti dari bawah hingga atas sosok gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Eng, apakah kau…istriku?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum kikuk. Perempuan di hadapannya langsung terkekeh dan menggeleng. Ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kompas pada Sasuke.

"Misi untukmu, dengarkan baik-baik. Lihat kompas itu. Arah barat. Ke depan lima langkah. Samping kanan sepuluh langkah. Putar tubuhmu. Maju empat langkah," ucap gadis itu. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyimak hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya menyadari betapa panjangnya penjelasan gadis pirang itu. Tapi tak urung ia melakukan misi tersebut.

Setelah melakukan semua perintah yang diucapkan gadis itu, Sasuke mendapati dirinya di kawasan arena permainan. Ia segera mengedarkan padangannya dan matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas ayunan. Orang tersebut mengenakan sebuah hoodie putih yang bagian kupluknya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kapala serta rambutnya. Dia duduk di atas ayunan dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke.

Dibakar rasa penasaran, laki-laki bermata onyx itu melangkah maju menuju orang yang menyedot atensinya. Ia menepuk pundak orang itu dan…

"Ah, selamat sore," ucap seorang perempuan berambut soft pink dan bermata emerald sembari membungkukkan badan setelah ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke sambil menurunkan kupluk hoodienya dari kepala.

Laki-laki itu sedikit melebarkan matanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan bertanya pada gadis itu, "Apakah kau istriku?" kali ini entah mengapa suaranya tidak terdapat rasa keraguan sedikitpun.

Perempuan itu tersenyum malu-malu hingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit seraya mengangguk. Sasuke langsung memberikan ekspresi lega. Ia kemudian memberikan buket bunga yang ia bawa pada istrinya itu. Sakura yang mendapati sebuket bunga terjulur ke arahnya segera menerima dan mencium semerbak harum bunga-bunga mawar.

"Terimakasih," ucap gadis itu pelan dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan giginya.

**.**

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"**Bagaimana kesan pertamamu saat melihat Sasuke-san, Sakura?" **suara yang tadi menanyai Sasuke kini kembali terdengar. Seorang perempuan berambut soft pink menatap malu-malu ke kamera kemudian mulai buka suara.

"Ah, kupikir dia hebat karena bisa menemukanku," gadis itu menutup bibirnya sesaat untuk menahan tawa, "Dan dia cukup tampan untuk kesan pertama yang kutemukan," ujarnya.

"**Apa kau senang akhirnya dia menemukanmu di taman?" **suara itu kembali bertanya. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum simpul terlukis di paras manisnya, "Ya, aku sangat senang."

**.**

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah pernikahan kita?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Gadis itu berpikir sesaat sembari mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan berujar, "Nyanyikan sebuah lagu," sembari tersenyum manis.

Sasuke berpikir sesaat. Setelah dirasa sudah menemukan lagu yang pas, laki-laki bermata onyx itu berdehem sebentar. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan kanan gadis itu dan mulai bernyanyi/

"All I am, all I'll be, everything in this world, all that I'll ever need, is in your eyes, shining at me…" Sasuke menatap kedua emerald di depannya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa perasaan hangat mulai menjalari dadanya. Melihat dua manik viridian yang balas menatapnya itu.

"When you smile I can feel, all my passion unfolding," ibu jari laki-laki itu bergerak mengelus sudut bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu bersemu merah. "Your hand brushes mine, and a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I," laki-laki itu menggantungkan nyanyiannya. Ia secara tiba-tiba menumpukan salah satu lututnya pada tanah dan menatap wajah Sakura dari bawah, masih tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu.

"I do cherish you, for the rest of my life you don't have to think twice, I will love you still, from the depths of my soul," bibir Sasuke menyentuh permukaan punggung tangan Sakura sebentar.

"It's beyond my control, I've waited so long to say this to you, if you're asking do I love you this much, I do…" Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

**.**

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"**Mengapa kau memilih lagu itu dan di akhir lagu kau memeluknya?" **Sasuke mengelus tengkuknya sebentar dan tersenyum canggung. Ia kemudian mendesah sesaat.

"Ah, karena lagu itu memiliki arti yang bagus kurasa. Lagu yang cocok saat kau akhirnya bisa menemukan istrimu. Dan untuk pelukan itu, aku hanya ingin mempertegas bahwa aku akan menyayanginya mulai hari ini," ucap Sasuke sambil meyunggingkan senyuman, berusaha menutupi perasaan malunya.

**.**

Setelah beberapa saat pelukan mereka pun merenggang dan akhirnya terlepas. Perasaan canggung sedikit melingkupi mereka hingga akhirnya Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Sakura, "Kalau begitu sekarang giliranmu memberikanku hadiah," ia melepas cubitan itu. Diambilnya topi yang sedari tadi melekat di kepala ravennya dan memasangkan topi tersebut ke kepala Sakura.

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya sesaat, pura-pura sebal atas perlakuan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun mau apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Ia lalu menyeret gadis bermata emerald itu ke sepasang ayunan yang ada di dekat mereka. Didudukannya gadis itu di salah satu ayunan, sementara ia di ayunan yang satunya lagi.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menyaut tangan kiri Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk pernikahan kita ke depan sambil kita bermain ayunan ini," tiba-tiba kedua ayunan itu sudah mengayun ke atas dan kemudian ke bawah secara berulang-ulang.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Aku akan menjaga Sasuke dan mencintainya selamanya," ucap gadis itu dengan nada biasa. Sasuke yang merasa tidak puas meminta Sakura untuk berteriak.

"Aku akan menjaga Sasuke dan mencintainya selamanya," Sakura menaikan volume suaranya satu tingkat. Sasuke tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kurang keras!" teriaknya.

Sakura mengambil nafas banyak-banyak lalu, "AKU AKAN MENJAGA SASUKE DAN MENCINTAINYA SELAMANYA."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Ia mengelus punggung tangan yang ia genggam dengan ibu jarinya membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum malu dengan dua pipi memerah padanya.

**.**

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"**Bagaimana perasaanmu saat meneriakkan kata-kata itu?" **Sakura yang diberi pertanyaan itu tertawa kecil dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Aku merasa sedikit malu karena saat teriakan kedua orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan melihat kami, belum lagi Sasuke-kun sedang menggenggam tanganku," ucap gadis itu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menunduk, agaknya benar-benar malu.

**.**

**EPI**

**SODE **

**#1 **

**END**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ah, ya ampun, saya gak ngerti harus ngomong apa lihat tanggapan readers dan agak sedikit shock karena ini adalah multichap pertama saya dan lagi saya bukan orang yang pandai bikin sesuatu yang romantis. Ya ampuuuun saya bener-bener ambil resiko ini #hajar tapi saya benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang sudah mau men-_support _saya, memberikan sedikit perbaikan penulisan, dan yang meminta saya untuk update kilat. Huhu saya benar-benar terharu… T_T

Oh ya apa ada readers yang bingung dengan gaya penulisan ini?._. Jika ada bisa langsung bertanya di review, akan saya jelaskan nantinya^^

Dan mohon kritikan untuk episode pertama ini. Saya merasa sedikit kurang sreg saat membuat scene romance-nya. Berulang kali saya ketik, hapus, ketik, hapus #efek grogi._.v dan di sini sepertinya Sasuke terlalu menye ya ;_;

Oh ya untuk semua **review tidak login **akan saya balas di sini^^ dan untuk yang login saya balas via PM khukhu~

**Uchiha Athena: **harus bagus, harus lawak, harus manis… saya akan berusaha ya (^_^)/ heheh terimakasih supportnya, ngomong-ngomong suka pasangan siapa di WGM? Saya khuntoria lho hehehe :D

**Xiao ji: **iya suka Korea, tapi hanya musik dan beberapa variety shownya :D yap! Betul sekali WGM milik stasiun TV MBC^^

**hime hime chan: **iya saya lanjutkan (^^)/ tapi gomen ne kalo tidak memuaskan (;/\;)

**hiruma hikari: **iya ini sudah diupdate :) review lagi ya, tolong beritahu mana saja yang kurang dan perlu perbaikan hehehe

**Mizumi UchiHaruno: **terimakasih ya dukungannya^^ semoga episode 1 ini bisa membayar reviewmu yang menyemangati aku *kedip-kedip x3

**Dhe: **waduh, apa ini sudah sesuai dengan permintaan atau belum ya? kalau belum akan saya usahakan… karena agak rumit juga untuk membuat berbagai POV heheh gomen ne (/\)

**R'fee: **terimakasih dukungannya, saya benar-benar berterimakasih. Iya, saya akan semangat! Yosh!^^/

**Justreader: **ini sudah diupdate :D episode 1 ini bagaimana ya? apakah kurang feel? T_T

**Lrynch Fruhling: **ini sudah diupdate, terimakasih sekali ya penjelasannya sangat membantu :) dan chapter ini apakah ada yang perlu diperbaiki? Saya kadang suka lupa cara penulisan yang benar hehehe… oh ya maksud kini dan tengah menurut saya itu, kini menerangkan sekarang dan tengah menerangkan sedang :D jadi semisal ia kini tengah berduka maksudnya ia sekarang sedang berduka, apa salah?._. Saya belum begitu paham penulisan EYD hehehe. Mohon bantuannya ya (^^)/

Oke, selesai^^ dan duh saya bener-bener makin gak enak semisal episode 1 ini tidak begitu memuaskan, dan apa ini terlalu panjang?

Mohon kritik, saran, perbaikan minna~ :3 dan maaf sebesar-besarnya bila kurang memuaskan T_T serta untuk typo yang bertebaran!

**REV**

**IEW**


	3. A Versprechen for Cherry!

**Go Go Married: It's SasuSaku!**

.

Skaicards © the story

Inspiration from **We Got Married** © MBC

All character© **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Sasu** x** Saku

.

**Pardon**, but its **OOC** or should not?._.

**Typo**.

.

**Sorry** if this story is not like what **you expected** before!^^

.

Gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat begitu fokus dengan layar komputer di hadapannya yang tengah menampilkan halaman salah satu website televisi yang sedang ramai dibicarakan karena jarang sekali ada stasiun TV yang mau berkomunikasi langsung dengan pemirsanya. Perempuan berambut hitam itu mengarahkan kursornya ke sebuah link dengan tulisan "**ChatCakes G2M!**" dan menekan bagian kiri mousenya yang membuat halaman yang tadi ia kunjungi kini berpindah ke sebuah halaman dengan gambar Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno di bagian kanan atas. Sementara itu sebuah header "**ChatCakes SasuSaku!**" yang bertengger di bagian paling atas halaman website tersebut terlihat bergerak horizontal kekiri. Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah box putih yang mendominasi _web page _tersebut di mana di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak memanjang yang di atasnya tertuliskan 'I just wanna say…' sementara di dalam kotak itu sendiri terdapat sebuah tulisan 'Type Your Comment' yang apabila kita arahkan kursor ke kotak tersebut dan mengkliknya maka tulisan tadi akan hilang.

Gadis itu langsung mengklik kotak pesegi tadi dan mengetikkan komentarnya. Setelah menyelesaikan komentar mengenai episode pertama alias penayangan perdana Go Go Merried! Ia mengklik sebuah button berwarna abu-abu, submit. Melihat komentarnya sudah masuk ke timeline chat di bawah box memanjang tadi, ia mulai men-_scroll _halaman website tersebut ke bawah. Dibacanya beberapa komentar yang mendapat acungan jempol cukup banyak sehingga masuk ke sebuah box di samping timeline tadi berjudul '**TOP RATED COMMENT**'.

**001635**: Astaga, pasangan ini benar-benar membuatku gemas! (^.^)~~

**001792**: Aku baru tahu setan seperti Sasuke Uchiha bisa melunak di depan Dewi kita ha ha ha ~

**001801**: Aku tidak sabar menunggu episode selanjutnya! Akan ku kirimkan beberapa benda untuk hadiah pernikahan mereka (^.^)/

Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setelah ia membaca komentar terakhir tadi. Telunjuknya yang berduet dengan mouse berwarna pink dan biru muda itu bergerak lincah menutup browser dan mematikan komputer miliknya. Sambil menunggu proses _turn-off _ia melirik sebuah jam bundar yang terpaku di dinding kamarnya. Setelah komputer itu selesai di-_shut down, _dia langsung menuju ke lantai bawah untuk menyaksikan episode kedua G2M malam ini.

.

(Previous episode…)

**Sasuke**: "Bukankah taman ada di daerah persimpangan sana? Kalau begitu aku akan menjemput istriku."

"Apakah kau istriku?"

**Sakura**: "Nyanyikan sebuah lagu."

"AKU AKAN MENJAGA SASUKE DAN MENCINTAINYA SELAMANYA."

.

**E P I**

**SODE**

**#2**

**A Versprechen for Cherry!**

.

"Hei, Sakura, kau mau ke sana?" tawar Sasuke sambil menengok ke belekang melihat beberapa wahana permainan yang disediakan di taman tersebut. Gadis berambut pink itu pun turut menoleh ke belakang kemudian mengangguk tanda mengiyakan tawaran suaminya itu.

Laki-laki itu kemudian beranjak dari ayunan dan menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sakura yang masih duduk, bermaksud membantunya berdiri. Gadis itu dengan tanggap menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dengan senyum simpul terlukis di parasnya. Mereka kini bersama-sama menuju ke arena permainan yang tadi dilihat.

"Kau mau main apa?" Sasuke bertanya sembari membenarkan rambut Sakura yang ditiup angin sore. Sakura sedikit kikuk dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang terkesan manis itu. Ia kemudian menatap sepasang onyx di sampingnya, "Aku tidak mau bermain, aku mau naik itu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana berbentuk kubus yang tersusun dari beberapa rusuk besi yang dipasang vertikal serta horizontal, membentuk beberapa rongga kotak di setiap sisinya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wahana yang ia tunjuk tadi. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, "Karena kalau dari atas sana, kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Kau suka matahari terbenam?" Sakura menggeleng. Ia melepas topi Sasuke dan memasangkannya kembali ke kepala pria itu, "Aku suka siluet hitam dan warna jingga," ujarnya sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, membuat pipi gadis itu sedikit menggembung. Sasuke yang mendapati gadisnya tersenyum membalasnya dengan sebuah cubitan. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengacak-acak surai merah muda di kepala Sakura.

"Ayo, naik!" ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, membantunya untuk menaiki batang-batang besi tersebut.

Setelah sampai di atas, Sakura dan Sasuke segera memposisikan diri mereka untuk duduk. Mereka berdua saling diam. Menikmati panorama sore berupa indahnya bias cahaya jingga.

"Ah, kita belum menentukan nama panggilan kita, kan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Hn, tapi aku akan memanggilmu Cherry," sahut laki-laki itu yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat. Sasuke yang menyadari itu kembali mencubit pipi Sakura, "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, cepat sekali pipimu merona," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

.

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"Mengapa kau memilih nama Cherry untuk Sakura-san?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat laki-laki dengan hoodie hitamnya terdiam sesaat untuk mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa Sakura benar-benar seperti buah Cherry, apalagi jika pipinya bersemu. Entahlah tapi hal itu membuatku langsung ingin mencubit kedua pipinya," jawabnya dengan lancar.

.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan apa?" gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang diterpa cahaya sore. Sasuke menyeringai, "Sasuke-kun," jawabnya.

Gadis itu sedikit merasa geli mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tapi karena tidak ingin menunjukkan tawanya, ia kemudian menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangan dan menundukkan wajahnya sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin meredakan rasa geli yang begitu menggelitik perutnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sasuke mendelik sinis melihat reaksi Sakura setelah mendengar jawaban darinya. Sakura yang menangkap nada sebal di omongan Sasuke barusan langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melambaikan tangan yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut sambil berusaha mati-matian menghentikan tawa, bermaksud mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Sakura terlihat sedang mengontrol nafasnya. Setelah dirasa ia tidak akan tertawa lagi, gadis beriris emerald itu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping menatap Sasuke, "Tidak, kau hanya manis saat mengatakan Sasuke-kun seperti," gadis itu mengangkat kedua lengannya yang terkepal ke bawah dagu, ia lalu menunjukkan ekspresi puppy eyes di depan Sasuke, "Ingin dipanggil Sasuke-chan," ucapnya seimut mungkin.

Sasuke yang kesal mendengar penuturan Sakura langsung membuang muka dan menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Sakura yang melihat reaksi dari suaminya hanya bisa menahan tawa sekali lagi. Ia kini bermaksud menggoda Sasuke dengan menoel dagu runcing laki-laki tampan itu.

"Ah, Sasu-chan marah ya, tapi Sasu-chan memang manis, sih," ucap gadis itu. Merasa tidak diberi respon, Sakura pun menyenteri wajah Sasuke yang dari tadi sudah buang muka ke kanan, ke kiri, seolah menghindari tatapan viridian gadis itu dengan wajah penuh dengan senyuman sumringah.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar marah kemudian mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi… bibir dikerucutkan kedepan, mata menyipit, dan terdapat beberapa kerutan di dahinya yang agak lebar itu. Gadis itu kemudian menarik-narik kaos di lengan Sasuke dengan wajah tertekuk ke bawah. "Sasuke-kun, jangan marah dong, aku kan hanya bercanda," rengek Sakura. Sasuke memberikan respon berupa kedua mata yang bergerak memutar, seakan-akan tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang diucapkan si gadis bermata viridian barusan.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku, nanti aku akan menuruti satu permintaanmu," rajuk gadis itu sambil menelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menurut Sasuke cukup lucu.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu melirik sebentar ke Sakura. Ia kemudian menghela nafas, "Baiklah, ku maafkan, tapi sesuai perkataanmu, turuti satu permintaanku," ucapnya dengan sebuah seringaian di paras tampannya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun mau apa?" Sakura menggaruk belakang telinga kanannya, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak setelah melihat seringain laki-laki beriris onyx itu.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura. Ia lalu menatap lurus wajah Sakura dengan alis terangkat keatas, "Kau harus percaya padaku," ucapnya dengan nada super tegas. Gadis berambut soft pink itu sedikit menautkan alisnya bingung, "Hanya itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian turun dari atas wahana itu.

"Hey, Cherry, ayo turun ini sudah malam," perintah Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku. Gadis beriris viridian itu baru saja akan memulai acara turun-dari-atas-wahana sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kau percaya padaku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mematung di atas sana dengan seringaian jahil. Gadis itu mengangguk, "Lalu?"

Sasuke makin memperjelas seringaian di mukanya, "Lompat dan kutangkap," perintah lelaki itu yang sukses membuat Sakura Haruno melebarkan matanya.

"Lo-lompat?" gadis itu membeo sementara yang dibeoi hanya mengangguk enteng.

Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan posisinya untuk menangkap Sakura. Kedua lengannya terentang lebar.

"Ayo, cepat lakukan," laki-laki itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya menatap Cherry-nya yang ketakutan. "Kau sudah janji, kan? Untuk apa?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, "Untuk percaya pada Sasuke-kun, tapi kau yang benar ya menangkapnya?" mohon perempuan itu pada Sasuke yang merespon lagi-lagi dengan anggukan kepala.

Sakura menutup matanya takut-takut dan hup! Sasuke langsung menangkap Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Ia bisa merasa bahwa gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan terlihat dari betapa kencangnya dia meremas kaos Sasuke.

"Hei, kau ditangkap dengan selamat," ucap Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia baik-baik saja sambil terkekeh seperti setan. Tapi gadis itu tak kunjung melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher si lelaki. Ia sadar ia sudah keterlaluan. Menyadari itu, Sasuke mengelus punggung Cherry-nya dan mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar bisa minta maaf.

"Kau menyebalkan," respon Sakura dengan suara lirih. Akhirnya setelah berapa lama, gadis itu melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap sepasang obsidian di hadapannya dengan tatapan kesal.

Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya dan menatap Sakura secara dekat. "Tapi aku bisa dipercaya, kan?" tanyanya bermaksud menggoda Sakura. Sementara itu, gadis bermata emerald tadi hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku ya?" Laki-laki itu berkata lembut dengan tangan yang kini mengacak-acak puncak kepala Sakura. "Baiklah, ayo pulang!" ia menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju tempat di mana ia memarkirkan sepeda tadi.

.

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu?" seorang gadis berambut pink diikat menyamping menatap kamera dengan wajah seakan-akan ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar kaget saat Sasuke-kun bilang aku harus turun dengan cara melompat. Dan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku adalah saat aku jatuh dari atas pohon ketika masih kecil. Tapi rasanya benar-benar melegakan Sasuke-kun bisa menangkapku dengan benar," jawab perempuan itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa percaya dengan Sasuke-san?" suara itu kembali bertanya.

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar dengan kepala sedikit miring ke kanan. Ia kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, aku mungkin bisa memberikan kepercayaan pada Sasuke-kun," ucapnya diakhiri dengan cengiran.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat sudah mendekati halaman depan taman. Mereka lalu menuju ke sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang untuk mengambil sepeda yang tadi diparkirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau kemari dengan sepeda ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit shock saat mereka sampai ke tempat yang dituju.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar balasan itu langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tampan dan dipuja oleh banyak fangirls naik sepeda sefeminin ini?" gadis itu tampaknya benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi istrinya. Gadis itu meringis merasa cubitan Sasuke lebih kerasa dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasuke yang kini sudah naik ke atas sepeda sementara Sakura masih mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas. Bukan karena malu, melainkan karena hasil cubitan suaminya.

Sasuke berdehem melihat istrinya yang tak kunjung naik ke sepeda. Sakura yang mengetahui arti deheman Sasuke langsung naik ke tempat penumpang di belakang laki-laki itu. ia mendudukan dirinya dengan posisi menyamping

"Siap?"

"Hm," Sakura memegang kaos Sasuke yang ada di pinggang.

Sasuke pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari taman dan menuju jalan raya yang terlihat senggang. Tapi baru beberapa meter dari taman, Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan tidak benar. Sebentar-sebentar meliuk ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri dan hal itu membuat Sakura menjerit keras sambil memukuli punggung tegap Sasuke. Sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menoleh ke belakang, menatap wajah Sakura yang tampak sebal.

.

Pagi hari merupakan hal yang sangat berharga di Jepang apalagi saat ini adalah awal musim gugur. Daun-daun berwarna kecoklatan yang berguguran di jalanan dengan pohon yang seakan mati tanpa daun seolah membuat suatu pemandangan tersendiri yang bagi beberapa orang sangatlah menarik. Terutama untuk seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu, tampaknya. Dari gelagatnya ia kini tengah menunggu seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu, sembari memotret beberapa sudut yang ia anggap bagus.

Baru saja ia akan memotret untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sebuah kertas berukuran sedang terulur ke arahnya. Gadis itu buru-buru menerimanya dan membacakan apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Selamat berbulan madu! Temui suamimu di stasiun kereta dan selamat bersenang-senang," gadis itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada riang. Dia kemudian melompat-lompat sebentar, mengekspresikan betapa bahagianya dia. Sesaat kemudian sebuah bus datang dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sakura pun menaikinya sembari mengangkat koper yang telah ia persiapkan semenjak kemarin malam.

.

**E P I**

**SODE**

**#2**

**E N D**

.

**A/N**:

Akhirnya update! dan episode #3 akan diupdate di weekend, antara jumat sampai minggu^^ tidak secepat episode #2 ini, kecuali hidayah datang lebih cepat ho ho ho mengenai arti judul, Versprechen itu artinya janji :3

Oke, saya berusaha keras bikin chapter ini lebih panjang, tapi kalau saya lanjutin lagi saya gak tahu mungkin jadi panjang banget^^ hehehe damai ya, karena ini emang perchapternya dibuat pendek. Tapi apa segini bener-bener kurang panjang? ._. Kalau iya, panjang itu berapa halaman ya? episode 3 akan saya usahakan untuk lebih panjang lagi khukhu maaaaaaf ya .

Oke, kemarin beberapa pro dengan OOC-nya Sasuke di sini, beberapa juga tidak setuju dan ingin kesan dingin Sasuke dikeluarin, terus ada yang bingung dengan cara penulisan ini serta 'kapan SasuSaku menikah' dan di sini akan saya jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya^^

**Kapan SasuSaku menikah**

Oke, untuk beberapa yang belum tahu menahu mengenai WGM (variety show dari Korea) pasti akan bingung. jadi begini, SasuSaku itu tidak melakukan prosedur menikah di suatu tempat, dengan adat tata cara tertentu, mengadakan resepsi, dan sebagainya. Di sini, SasuSaku itu merupakan pasangan yang dianggap sudah 'menikah' pada saat voting pemilihan pasangan untuk G2M ini. nah, mereka itu hanya menikah pura-pura, bukan serius. Tapi mereka dituntut untuk profesional di sini dengan cara membuat pernikahan yang pura-pura ini menjadi terkesan nyata. ^^ apa kurang jelas? Khukhu maaf kalu berbelit-belit.

**Cara penulisan fanfic ini**

Jadi begini. Fanfic ini merupakan versi tulisan dari versi video^^ jadi saat saya menuliskan mengenai sasuke dan sakura yang begini, nah jika di video, itulah yang mereka lakukan. Sementara itu, maksud dari interview adalah wawancara di mana Sasuke maupun Sakura dimintai pendapat mengenai hal yang mereka lakukan tersebut dari sudut pandang mereka : ) sudah paham?^^

**Sifat Sasuke di fanfic ini**

Baiklah saya ngaku, Sasuke kelewat OOC di chapter sebelumnya dan saya mencoba mereduksi (?) tingkat ke-OOC-an dia di sini. hm, sebenarnya saya sudah ada ide untuk membuat behind the scene dari G2M ini dimana di sana ada konflik, sementara di sini minim konflik._. Dan di BTS tersebut akan diungkapkan bagaimana pribadi asli Sasuke dan Sakura serta beberapa tokoh lain, cuma belum tahu kapan bisa terlaksana dikarenakan saya belum menggapai jadwal liburan saya. Khukhu. Nah, alasan kenapa saya membuat Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya adalah karena kalau Sasuke dibuat dingin, kesannya dia gak niat ikut G2M ini._.betul tidak? Masa dari awal sampe akhir, dia cuma menyeringai, menatap sinis, mendeathglare, bilang 'hn' dan keoriginalan-character Sasuke lainnya yang bikin Sakura keki sendiri dong. tapi semisal ini benar-benar kelewat OOC mohon maafkan saya, sudah putar balik otak gimana bikin Sasuke mempertahankan sifat dia. (^^)/ dan mohon diingatkan! Khukhukhu~

Oke, saya juga mau berterimakasih dengan semua support yang ditujukan untuk G2M ini^^

**Sakura**: aku dan Sasuke-kun memang cocooook! \(^-^)/

**Sasuke**: hn, memang.

**Sakura**: *BLUSH* (*o*)

Bener-bener enggak nyangka : ) dan saya **minta maaf** untuk chapter ini apabila kurang memuaskan : ( tingkat ke**romantis**annya** tidak dapat**,** feel yang kurang** dapet, Sasuke yang **menye**, dan banyak **typo bertebaran** Chapter depan semoga bisa lebih baik (^/\^) dan saya bener-bener** butuh koreksi** untuk episode 2 ini… kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan^^

Apa ada yang mau **sumbang nama untuk pasangan SasuSaku**? :3

Oh yaa, **salam kenal** untuk semuanya^^ *peluk cium mesra satu-satu*

**Thanks to**:

Zia-kun, Lrynch Fruhling, cerry Hishikawa, Matsumoto Tsuki, Permen, Neerval-Li, Haza ShiRaifu, justreader, eno, Aya-Chan Dattebane, Dhe, SeoNa D-Na, R'fee, WinterCerry, TheIceBlossom, hime hime chan, Mameha, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, myelf, Karasu Uchiha, Laura Pyordova males login, Uchiha Athena, nymphalion

**REV**

**IEW**


	4. Autumn Vacanza, Go Go Go!

**Go Go Married: It's SasuSaku!**

**.**

Skaicards © the story

Inspiration from** We Got Married **© MBC

All character©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Sasu** x **Saku

**.**

**Pardon**, but its **OOC** or should not?._.

**Typo**.

**.**

Turut berduka cita atas berpulangnya kak Nanda (author Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) semoga amal ibadahnya diterima di sisi-Nya. Amin...

**.**

**Sorry **if this story is not like what **you expected **before

**.**

**E P I**

**SODE**

**#3**

**Autumn Vacanza, Go Go Go!**

**.**

Seorang perempuan bertubuh ramping dengan kepala dipenuhi oleh helai rambut berwarna merah muda turun dari sebuah bus berwarna kuning. Perempuan itu membawa sebuah koper berwarna hitam serta sebuah tas ransel berwarna merah. Kaos tanpa lengan dengan warna jingga polos dirangkap sebuah sweater yang tampak kebesaran di badan mungilnya serta sebuah jeans hitam yang melekat pas di kaki-kaki jenjangnya, terlihat menjadi pilihan Sakura, nama gadis itu, pagi ini. Gadis tersebut kemudian tampak menyeret kopernya ke sebuah bangunan yang ada di seberang jalan dengan kaki yang melangkah ringan. Senyum sumringah tidak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah manis perempuan yang lahir di musim semi itu.

Setelah sampai di pelataran depan bangunan tersebut, ia segera merogoh ponselnya dan menekan sebuah tombol yang merupakan speed dial. Gadis tersebut kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru pelataran. Manik matanya menangkap betapa banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya sembari membawa sebuah koper maupun tas kerja.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Sakura saat sambungan yang ia lakukan sudah terhubung. Gadis itu kemudian mengarahkan kedua viridiannya ke papan besar di atas bangunan yang bertuliskan 'Stasiun Kereta Tokyo'.

"Hn, ada apa?" balas suara di seberang sana.

"Apa kau sudah berada di dalam stasiun?" tanya Sakura. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi dengan tangan kiri menyeret koper miliknya, karena ia sedang memegangi ponselnya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Sudah, kau di mana?" Sakura melewati pintu masuk stasiun kereta tersebut. Ia menatap sekeliling sebentar.

"Masih berjalan, kau menggunakan pakaian apa?" tanya gadis beriris emerald tersebut. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya lagi, menunggu jawaban dari seseorang di seberang sana.

"Jaket berwarna biru tua, dekat kursi tunggu," suara laki-laki itu menyusup ke dalam indra pendengaran Sakura. Dengan segera, gadis itu menuju ke area tunggu, satu-satunya tempat yang menyediakan kursi bagi para penumpang yang menunggu keberangkatan kereta.

Sesampainya di sana, kedua mata viridian miliknya bergerak ke kanan lalu ke kiri untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha, suaminya, yang katanya menggunakan jaket berwarna biru tua. Setelah dua menit menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan pria berambut raven dengan model rambut mencuat ke belakang yang duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu bagian kanan, dekat tembok yang jendelanya tengah menampilkan suasana di luar yang cukup padat. Gadis itu pun kembali menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

Suara bising yang tadi terdengar samar-samar mendadak berubah menjadi nama Sakura dan Sasuke menggema di dalam ruangan yang luas tersebut ketika gadis berkepala merah muda itu berjalan mendekati bangku yang Sasuke duduki, membuat laki-laki itu mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan. Kedua bola mata miliknya menangkap sosok bersurai merah muda dengan dua manik viridian melekat di tiap bola matanya –siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, selamat pagi," sapa Sakura. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan membalas salam gadis itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," ucap laki-laki itu sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan filmmu di Korea?" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang persis berada di sebelah Sasuke diikuti pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar. Laki-laki itu melirik ke arah Sakura dan memasang tampang seakan-akan pertanyaan gadis itu sangatlah sulit.

"Untuk film itu lumayan baik, tapi ada yang buruk," jawabnya dengan nada dibuat putus asa. Sakura menautkan kedua alis tipis miliknya. "Ada yang buruk?" Sasuke mengangguk sambil memasang raut kecewa di wajahnya.

"Memangnya Gary Stu sepertimu membuat suatu kesalahan?" gadis itu melontarkan pertanyaan atas ketidakpercayaannya.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura untuk mengacak rambut merah muda gadis itu dengan gemas, "Aku bilang ada yang buruk, kan? Bukan filmku buruk," timpalnya.

Sakura membenahi rambutnya yang terlihat kusut, "Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan wig setiap kali akan bertemu denganmu," keluhnya. "Memangnya apa yang buruk itu?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" laki-laki itu mengubah gestur tubuhnya. Ia menopang salah satu sisi kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada punggung bangku dan memberikan tatapan 'kau-benar-benar-ingin-tahu-he?' pada gadis itu yang langsung direspon dengan anggukan yang cukup tegas.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengutarakan apa yang ia maksud dengan ada yang buruk pada Sakura, suara pemberitahuan dari ruang informasi menginterupsinya. Mereka berdua pun bergegas menuju ke gerbong yang tertera di tiket yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh laki-laki bermanik hitam itu.

"21A, 22B, Ah di sini…" Sakura menunjuk ke tempat duduk yang di bagian punggungnya memiliki bordiran bertuliskan 21A serta 22B saat mereka sudah sampai di salah satu gerbong kereta. Sasuke pun langsung meletakkan koper mereka di bagasi atas, sementara ransel yang mereka kenakan tetap mereka bawa. Mereka pun langsung mendudukkan diri dengan Sasuke di kursi 21A dan Sakura di 22B.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kereta yang mereka tumpangi tersebut segera melaju dengan perlahan. Jendela-jendela di sisi kanan serta kiri gerbong terlihat tengah menampilkan pemandangan yang tampak seperti film berjalan, membuat Sakura memekik senang.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke sembari ikut memandangi luar melalui jendela di samping gadis bermanik viridian itu. Sakura manggut-manggut, "Sudah lama aku tidak naiki kereta," ujarnya.

"Eh, Sasuke, apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya gadis itu dengan tangan yang bergerak mengambil ransel merah miliknya yang ia letakkan di samping ransel putih Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku langsung ke stasiun setelah wawancara dengan salah satu majalah tadi," jawabnya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas dan…

"Tara! Aku membuatkan bekal untuk Sasuke-kun," ujarnya diiringi senyuman lebar. Sasuke membentuk kernyitan samar di dahinya. Gadis itu pun membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa dan menunjukkan beberapa onigiri yang berjejer rapi di dalamnya.

"Sasuke-kun suka onigiri, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," respon laki-laki itu dengan aura yang menguar bahagia. Entah karena perlakuan istrinya atau karena bertemu dengan onigiri kesukaannya. Bingung.

Sakura kemudian mengambil sepasang sumpit dari dalam tasnya dan menjepit sebuah onigiri yang ada di kotak bekal. Gadis itu lalu menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu," ucap pemuda bermanik onyx itu sambil melahap suapan dari istrinya. Dalam waktu yang tidak begitu lama, Sasuke menghabiskan seluruh onigiri yang dibuat oleh Sakura dengan cara disuapi. Sementara Sakura yang melihat Sasuke makan dengan begitu lahapnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Ah, kau suka jus tomat, kan?" Sakura bertanya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah botol bening berisi cairan merah kental dari dalam tasnya lalu menyodorkan botol tersebut ke laki-laki itu.

"Minumlah."

Bukannya lekas membuka penutup botol itu dan meminum jus tomat dari istrinya, Sasuke malah mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

Sakura yang dilontari pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu menelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang paham kemudian menerangkan bahwa ia merasa heran dengan Sakura yang hari ini menyiapkan bekal serta sebotol jus tomat untuknya. Gadis itu terkikik geli dan menjawab seadanya.

"Sasuke-kun itu merupakan artis yang memiliki banyak fangirls, Sasuke-kun juga sangat sibuk, jadi aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai istri yang tidak bertanggungjawab dengan menelantarkan Sasuke-kun, membuat dia kelaparan karena tidak tahu makanan dan minuman kesukaannya," ucapnya polos. Sementara itu Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Sakura langsung mencubit pipi istrinya.

**.**

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"**Bagaimana tanggapanmu mengenai perlakuan Sakura-san padamu?"**

Sasuke mengangguk seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Dia benar-benar kriteria istri idealku dan sepertinya fansku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku karena Sakura begitu memperhatikanku dengan baik."

**.**

"Lucu," ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh iya," Sasuke mengambil ransel miliknya dan menarik keluar sebuah amplop berwarna pink. Ia lalu membuka surat tersebut dan membacakan isinya, "Di stasiun pemberhentian nomor 25 kalian akan turun. Selamat bersenang-senang," laki-laki itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama yang juga terdapat dalam amplop.

"Ah, ini alamat serta nomor telepon tempat itu," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kartu nama tadi ke Sakura. Gadis tersebut kemudian membaca baik-baik tulisan yang tertera.

"Oh ya Sakura, apa benda yang kau sukai?" suara Sasuke menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura. Perempuan bermata hijau klorofil itu mendengung sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkata bahwa ia senang dengan mahkota.

"Kalau Sasuke?" tanya perempuan itu balik.

"Aku menyukai pakaian," jawabnya.

"Ah, kau mengoleksi hoodie dan jaket, kan?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari dalam tasnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha special edition!"

Laki-laki itu mendengus menahan tawa. Ia mengambil alih majalah tersebut kemudian membuka halamannya satu per satu.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, aku suka ini," gadis itu menunjuk sebuah gambar di mana Sasuke tengah berdiri sambil merangkul pundak Gaara, salah satu artis yang berada di manajemen yang sama dengannya.

"Memang kenapa?" Sasuke menatap wajah gadisnya yang berbinar seolah menimbulkan efek bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya.

"Karena Gaara-san terlihat keren," jawabnya dengan jujur. Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya sudah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau menyukai Gaara?"

"Hm, dia cukup bertalenta, hampir semua peran bisa ia lakukan dan ia juga tampan," tuturnya enteng.

**.**

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"**Bagaimana perasaanmu saat Sakura-san berbicara mengenai laki-laki lain di hadapanmu?"**

Sasuke memandang kamera dengan gelengan kepala dan tatapan tidak percaya, "Rasanya aku ingin meneror Gaara agar dia tidak meracuni pikiran istriku."

**.**

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun, kau belum mengatakan apa maksud 'ada yang buruk'-mu tadi," Sakura mengingatkan. Sasuke yang masih dilanda angin cemburu ini hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan. Menyadari itu Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya keheranan dengan sebelah alis ia naikkan.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, pertanda ia tidak paham. "Kau cemburu ya aku memuji Gaara barusan?" tanya gadis itu yang tepat sasaran.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya saat Sakura mulai menyenteri wajahnya dengan cengiran jahil. Dan Sakura terus terusan melakukan aksi mengusili pemuda bermata onyx tadi, hingga akhirnya tangan Sasuke langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Hn, jangan bicara tentang Gaara lagi," putus Sasuke sepihak membuat mulut Sakura yang masih ditangkup oleh laki-laki itu mengeluarkan tawa geli.

**.**

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"**Apa yang kau dapat dari ucapan Sasuke-san waktu itu?"**

"Cemburu?" tebak Sakura sambil tertawa kecil, "Bukankah menyenangkan bisa melihat Sasuke dengan tampang kesal seperti itu?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

**.**

"Dan maksudku dengan ada yang buruk itu, aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian terlukis di paras tegasnya. Sakura yang tadinya tengah tertawa mendadak membisu. Kedua pipinya mulai memanas dengan semburat merah tipis terpoles di permukaannya.

"Memerah lagi, he?" Sasuke mencubit pipi istrinya itu dengan gemas, membuat Sakura harus mengaduh kesakitan terlebih dahulu baru dilepaskan.

Kereta berwarna abu-abu yang sedari tadi melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata tersebut kini terlihat mulai menurunkan kecepatannya dan berhenti di sebuah pemberhentian. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan seorang laki-laki berambut raven tampak menuruni undakan gerbong dengan si gadis yang memimpin di depan. Sementara itu laki-laki di belakangnya terlihat tengah menjinjing dua koper besar yang turut dibawa turun.

"Ah, suasananya menyenangkan," ucap gadis bermata viridian tersebut sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia tampak begitu menikmati udara segar yang mengelilinginya serta pemandangan yang terbentang di kedua mata hijaunya. Gadis tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan segera membantu laki-laki musim dingin tersebut dengan membawa koper miliknya sendiri.

"Alamatnya di mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengenakan sebuah topi sport berwarna putih. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengambil sebuah topi sport lagi dengan warna yang sama dan memasangkannya ke kepala merah muda di sampingnya.

"Arigatou," ucap gadis itu yang kini tengah merogoh saku celana jeansnya untuk mengambil kartu nama yang mencantumkan alamat yang harus mereka tuju. Setelah mendapatkannya, gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan kertas kecil yang kaku itu ke Sasuke. Laki-laki tersebut menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan…

"Ah, cukup dekat dari sini, ayo!" Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu mulai menggandeng gadisnya itu.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka memilih untuk diam dan lebih menikmati keadaan sekitar yang jarang sekali mereka temui. Ya memang benar karena keadaan Tokyo yang begitu padat sangatlah berbeda dengan tempat ini yang memiliki lahan yang luas di mana pepohonan tumbuh dengan suburnya.

Setelah berjalan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di sebuah tempat dengan rumah mungil berdiri di antara rerumputan hijau yang terawat dengan sebuah gazebo di samping pelataran. Dan pula, sebuah jalan setapak terlihat membelah rerumputan hijau tadi yang langsung menuju ke balkon depan rumah berdinding kuning pudar itu.

"Terlihat sepi," ucap Sakura sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mengangguk menyetujui dan segera menelpon nomor yang tertera di kartu nama.

"Moshi-moshi… kami sudah di depan rumah… ah, ya, anda ada di dalam?... hm, baiklah," laki-laki beriris obsidian itu menutup sambungan dan menggidikkan kepalanya seolah memberitahu Sakura untuk menuju ke rumah tersebut.

Saat sudah mencapai pintu utama rumah tersebut, Sakura dan Sasuke menghentikan langkah mereka "Permisi," ucap Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya. Ia mengetuk pintu di hadapannya sebanyak tiga kali. Sesaat kemudian suara langkah kaki orang berlari dari balik pintu itu terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

CKLEK.

"Ah, selamat datang," ucap seorang wanita tua dengan badan sedikit membungkuk. Kedua insan itu dengan reflek membalas sapaan perempuan tua tadi yang langsung mempersilakan Sakura serta Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sebelumnya kamar ini hanya ada dua dan kamar yang bisa digunakan hanya kamar ini, jadi nanti malam sepertinya kalian akan tidur bersama, kalin sudah menikah, kan?" wanita tua itu menyunggingkan senyum yang seolah ditujukan untuk anaknya.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa saling bertatapan canggung hingga laki-laki raven itu mengangguk dan membenarkan perkataan wanita tersebut barusan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kalian bisa berjalan-jalan setelah merapikan barang, nanti saya tunjukkan jalannya," wanita tua itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang rumah, meninggalkan Sakura dan suaminya yang kini sedang memasuki sebuah kamar yang tidak begitu luas dengan sebuah ranjang yang muat untuk dua orang.

Sakura melompat-lompat kecil dengan raut muka kebingungan. "Bagaimana kita nanti tidurnya?" tanya gadis itu dengan gusar. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan istrinya itu kemudian mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang. Sebuah seringaian menyeruak keluar dari bibir tipisnya, "Apakah itu masalah? Bukankah kita sudah menikah?" Sasuke mengganti posisinya. Ia tiduran dengan kepala ditopang sebuah lengan kekar miliknya menghadap ke Sakura.

Gadis yang merasa dijahili oleh Sasuke-kunnya itu langsung mengambil guling dan menghantamkannya dengan mulus ke kepala yang mirip pantat ayam itu.

"Sudah sana keluar, aku mau berganti pakaian," suruh gadis itu dengan nada dibuat ketus padahal ketara sekali ia tengah menahan malu. Sasuke menuruni ranjang beralaskan kain putih tersebut. Saat ia berjalan melewati Sakura, laki-laki itu menyempatkan diri berkata, "Hati-hati nanti malam," yang ia tutup dengan sebuah auman seperti singa. Sakura yang mendengar itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menimpuk Sasuke dengan guling yang masih ada di tangannya.

**.**

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"**Apa yang kau pikirkan saat wanita tersebut mengatakan bahwa kalian akan tidur sekamar?"**

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan menangkup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Rasanya aku ingin segera ditelan bumi," jawabnya. Sepertinya benar-benar malu.

**.**

Sakura telah berganti pakaian dengan sebuah hoodie merah marun serta celana jeans selutut. Sementara itu Sasuke dengan hoodie dark blue tanpa mengganti celana yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Mereka tampak berjalan beriringan menuruni sebuah tanah miring yang ditumbuhi rerumputan. Tadi, wanita tua itu mengatakan bahwa di dekat sini terdapat sebuah danau yang sering dikunjungi oleh wisatawan dengan padang bunga yang cukup menarik. Hal itu pun langsung disetujui oleh Sakura, satu-satunya pihak dan Sasuke hanya menurutinya.

Sesampainya di danau itu pemandangan padang bunga tersuguh dengan indahnya di hadapan mereka. Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke ke tengah-tengah hamparan bunga yang memiliki kelopak berwarna-warni.

"Bukankah ini menarik?" tanya gadis berkepala merah muda itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk merasakan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di tangkai hijau yang menjulang ke atas. Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Sakura barusan dengan senyuman tipis. Ia lebih memilih duduk dan memandangi sekitarnya.

"Sasuke kau ingin ikut ke sana tidak?" tawar Sakura dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke sebuah danau. Sasuke menggeleng dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk ke sana duluan, dia masih ingin menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur di sini dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menyusul Sakura.

Gadis itu pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang langsung mencabut beberapa bunga dan mengumpulkan beberapa ranting lunak di sekelilingnya. Jemari Sasuke yang terampil itu langsung memilintir ranting lunak tadi membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan menyusupkan tangkai hijau yang masih memiliki bunga itu ke sela-sela ranting tadi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan aktivitasnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian menyembunyikan karyanya di balik punggung tegapnya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di samping sebuah pohon rindang.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menepuk-nepuk tanah di sampingnya, bermaksud menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk duduk. Sasuke yang paham maksud Cherynya itu segera berjalan mendekat dan menaruh pantatnya di samping Sakura.

"Hei, tutup matamu," suruh Sasuke membuat perempuan beriris viridan tersebut mengernyit bingung. Baru saja ia akan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya dengan pandang menyipit tajam seolah berkata 'jangan-kebanyakan-tanya'. Sakura pun menutup kedua matanya. Melihat itu, Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari ranting, bunga, tangkai, dan tanaman sulur yang tampak cantik itu ke kepala Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mengambil sesuatu di atas surai merah muda miliknya. Dilihatnya sebuah mahkota yang tampak begitu cantik dari balik kedua emerald miliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan kagum. Sasuke yang melihat tatapan takjub keluar dari jade istrinya hanya bisa menyeringai dengan bangga. Ia kemudian mengambil mahkota itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke kepala sang istri.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke dengan muka bersemu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia menggerakkan telunjuk tangannya ke pipi gadis itu untuk mengelusnya.

**.**

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"**Mengapa kau membuatkan Sakura-san sebuah mahkota bunga?"**

"Hn, dia menyukai mahkota dan saat kita sampai ke danau tersebut, dia tampak senang melihat berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh di sana. Jadi, bukankah itu artinya aku sudah membuat dia senang dua kali dalam satu waktu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan seringaian bertengger di parasnya.

**.**

"Terimakasih juga untuk onigiri dan jus tomat tadi pagi," balas Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya itu beranjak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada sang istri, "Mau naik perahu?" tanya Sasuke. Mata onyxnya tertuju pada sebuah perahu coklat yang bertengger di bibir danau. Sakura menerima uluran tangan suaminya dan berjalan menuju perahu tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka segera menaiki perahu tersebut dengan Sasuke yang mendayungnya. Saat ini langit tengah menampakkan bias cahaya sore dari sang mentari seakan-akan menambah kesan romantis di antara mereka. Baru saja mereka sampai di tengah danau, tiba-tiba genangan air menyusup di antara jemari Sakura yang hanya mengenakan sandal itu. Ia melirik sebentar ke bawah dan memandang Sasuke dengan mata sedikit melebar.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap gadis itu, menarik perhatian Sasuke yang sedari tadi tertuju pada sekeliling danau ke gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Hn? Kenapa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Gadis itu menunjuk ke bawah kakinya.

"Hah, perahunya bocor?" pekik laki-laki itu kaget. Ia segera mendayung perahu untuk segera sampai di bibir danau sambil bertanya, "Kau bisa berenang, kan?" Sakura mengangguk. Dan benar saja, belum sampai di pinggir danau, mereka sudah tercebur ke dalam sungai, membuat sepasang suami istri itu basah kuyup.

"Yah, basah," ucap Sakura. Mereka masih berada di dalam danau. "Bagaimana kalau berenang?" tawar Sasuke dan tanpa menunggu jawaban istrinya ia langsung mengajak perempuan dengan mahkota bunga di surai merahnya menyusuri danau tersebut. Sesekali mereka tampak saling mencipratkan air.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun curang! Tanganmu kan lebih besar!" protes Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa membalas ucapan gadis itu. Ia lebih memilih terus melanjutkan acara menciprati istrinya tersebut. Namun hal tersebut harus mereka sudahi melihat langit yang mulai menggelap karena matahari sudah berarak menuju ke peraduannya. Mereka harus pulang, kan?

Sasuke dan Sakura pun keluar dari dalam danau dengan kondisi yang benar-benar basah kuyup. Baru saja Sakura akan berjalan pulang, Sasuke menutup jalan gadis itu dengan tubuhnya yang berjongkok.

"Ku gendong, naiklah," ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sakura langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya itu sementara Sasuke memegang kedua kaki Sakura.

**.**

Gadis dengan kepala di penuhi surai merah muda yang membingkai wajah manisnya itu terlihat tengah bersin-bersin setelah dia dan suaminya makan malam. Ia kini tengah mengenakan sebuah selimut putih di balik punggungnya dan melangkah ke sebuah gazebo untuk melihat bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam ini. Diikuti seorang laki-laki dengan jaket tebal yang membawa dua cangkir teh lemon hangat dari dalam rumah.

"Minumlah," ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh lemon ke Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dan segera menyeruput cairan berwarna cokelat bening dari dalam cangkir tersebut melewati kerongkongannya.

"Arigatou," laki-laki itu mengangguk dan menempatkan diri di belakang Sakura dengan kaki di kanan kiri tubuh gadis itu. Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk melingkari bahu Sakura, berusaha membagi kehangatan.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu sambil mengangkat wajah ke atas menatap langit hingga akhirnya laki-laki berambut raven itu buka suara. "Kau suka rasi bintang apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menyeruput teh lemon miliknya dan menjawab, "Semua, karena jika salah satunya hilang, langit akan kosong," gadis itu kembali menyeruput cairan dari dalam cangkir tersebut.

"Benar juga," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. "Ayo masuk, sudah malam, nanti flumu tidak segera sembuh lagi," gadis itu mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai beranjak dari dalam gazebo menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura tidur di bagian ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan tembok sementara Sasuke tidur di sampingnya. Mereka tidur dengan hanya dibatasi sebuah guling putih yang tadi siang Sakura gunakan untuk menimpuk kepala Sasuke.

"Hei, tidurlah," laki-laki bermanik obsidian itu berujar dengan tangan mengelus kepala Sakura. Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan terlelap dengan cepat. Sasuke yang menyadari itu, menaikkan selimut Sakura sampai ke leher gadisnya. Setelah itu ia segera mengikuti gadis itu ke alam mimpi dengan posisi lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam.

**.**

**(**INTERVIEW**)**

"**Bagaimana hari itu menurutmu?"**

"Sangat menyenangkan," jawab gadis itu.

**.**

"Aku menyukainya,"

"**Kenapa?"**

"Karena menghabiskan waktu seharian dengannya membuat bebanku seolah terangkat," laki-laki itu terlihat mengulum senyum.

**.**

Layar TV itu menampilkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah terlelap seraya menggenggam tangan masing-masing dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Di layar itu pula, muncul sebuah tulisan berwarna putih yang berbunyi, "**Dan kita akan saling membagi kebahagian bersama, di pernikahan kita…**" lalu diikuti sebuah tulisan lainnya, "**…Hingga akhir.**" yang menandakan selesainya episode ketiga dari variety show G2M ini.

**.**

**E P I**

**SODE**

**#3**

**E N D**

**.**

Gadis berambut hitam itu langsung mematikan TV 21 inch miliknya dan membereskan sampah makanan serta kaleng minum yang sedari tadi menemani dirinya menonton Go Go Married. Perempuan itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, di mana kamarnya berada.

Sesampainya di kamar dengan nuansa putih itu, si gadis berambut hitam tadi langsung menyalakan komputer miliknya dan menyalakan koneksi internet. Jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard saat browser di layar komputer itu sudah menampilkan halaman website **Mission for G2M! –**yang hanya dibuka sebelum episode kelipatan empat berlangsung, pada bagian kolom **missBOXion**. Setelah selesai menyumbmit misi tadi, ia segera menutup browsernya dan berharap semoga misinya bisa terlaksana.

**.**

**A/N**:

Gary Stu: perfect.

Oke seharusnya diupdate hari Sabtu malam, tapi karena saya bakal sibuk akhirnya saya ngebut menyelesaikan episode tiga hari ini. Yosh! Saya gila selama beberapa hari belakangan karena kelewat sibuk dan parahnya, saya juga belum punya ide untuk episode tiga ini. alhasil, saya harus berulang kali ngubek-ubek youtube, nginget-inget scene romantis drama korea yang pernah saya tonton, muter balik otak dengan mikir apa hal romantis yang bisa dilakuin sepasang kekasih. Omaigad dan jadilah fic seperti ini. apa aneh? alur kecepeten? kurang memuaskan? belum panjang? romancenya kurang? amburadul? Aduh, maaf ya : ( saya sudah berusaha di antara waktu yang sibuk ini. huhuuuu ;_;

Dan untuk kepentingan episode selanjutnya, **Apa yang kalian mau tanyakan tentang Sakura dan Sasuke di sini? **boleh lebih dari satu pertanyaan kok, misalnya: Sasuke lebih memilih tomat atau cherry (Sakura)? Kapan kalian akan berlibur lagi? pertanyaan nyentrik juga diterima dengan lapang dada. Khukhu~

Jadi saya mohon bantuannya ya^^

Oke, balas review:

Mimi: mungkin agak berbeda ya atau sama? Kalau acara itu mungkin tergolong reality show, sementara WGM ini adalah variety show^^ hehehe terimakasih reviewnya.

Kitty Kuromi: gakpapa^^ ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih reviewnya hehehe

sasa-hime: iya terinspirasi dari WGM^^ wah, banyak yang suka sweetpotato ya, saya khuntoria nih heheh… termakasih reviewnya.

Matsumoto Tsuki: terimakasih reviewnya khukhukhu… ya, syukur kalau terkesan manis :3 saya bikinnya sampai ngobrak-abrik otak /lebay

Zia-kun: terimakasih ya reviewnya^^ iya makasih ya atas pengertiannya heheh. Syukur kalo enggak terkesan memaksa khukhukhu…

Uchiha Athena: iya^^ victoria, tapi kayaknya lucu ya, rambut pendek Sakura di kucir ke samping khukhu^^ terimakasih reviewnya…

Mameha: terimakasih reviewnya. Ah, kita sependapat. Saya juga jadi bingung ini saya pakai karakter Sasuke atau Sai, tapi ini sudah saya reduce lho OOC-nya, bagaimana? Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan *bungkuk-bungkuk*

hime hime chan: amin, semoga BTSnya bisa dibuat segera khukhukhu^^ dan syukur kalau sudah paham. Ehm, terimakasih ya reviewnya :3

Rei Fujisaki 27: benaaaaar^^ G2M ini hanya naskah saja, tapi mereka hanya diberi arahan, bukan teks naskah segepok untuk dihafalkan khukhu~ terimakasih ya reviewnya… soal suka atau enggak, saya sangat mengusahakan iya karena di bio saya tertulis kalo saya ini hardcore savers kekeke^^

Lrynch Fruhling: ah ini sudah saya panjangin lho, bagaimana? Kurang panjang?._. kekeke dan di sini saya mengusahakan Sasuke IC, tapi entah tetep OOC atau enggak khukhu… terimakasih ya reviewnya^^

Neerval-Li: ah, terimakasih ne untuk reviewnya, hm, iya ya… mereka memang belum romantis ;_; tapi makasih ya karena kesetujuan anda untuk OOC walaupun saya tetap harus pelan-pelan menguranginya. Belum kok^^ kalau ide lancar saya memang bisa ngetik cepat, kalau macet ya kayak ini, beberapa hari aja gak selesai-selesai khukhu~

R'Fee: ini sudah diupdate… terimakasih ya reviewnya. Uh, iya tapi kalo gak stay cool lagi… saya bisa dibakar Sasuke FC, padahal saya ini penganut 4S… Siksa Sasuke Semakin Seru kekeke

Xyz: iya terimakasih ya reviewnya^^

forhead and chickenbutt x3: terimakasih ya^^ syukur kalo sweet khukhu…

Sung Rae Ki: santai… saya sudah mempersiapkannya kok heheh^^ untuk adegan cemburunya khukhu… terimakasih ya reviewnya… ini sudah update heheh

TheIceBlossom: saya juga suka adegan itu! *berasa Dora xD* iya amin ya semoga BTSnya jadi *ngesot* terimakasih reviewnya^^

Anon: iya terimakasih ya^^ ini sudah update

Reflies: terimakasih ya reviewnya^^khukhu…

Connince; gakpapa^^ terimakasih ya reviewnya… ehm, saya juga suka bagian itu… khukhu Xd

uchiha reya: hm, sebenernya saya bukannya mau bikin fic ini lho, tapi mengenai school-fic tapi karena saya gak bisa dan selalu macet, akhirnya saya milih untuk pakai plan B ini khukhu^^ terimakasih ya reviewnya…

snout: sudah dilanjut, terimakasih reviewnya^^

oke, done. Terimakasih juga ya untuk silent reader^^ apa tidak berniat untuk ngobrol dengan saya xD kekeke ya sudahlah. Kritik, saran, tanggapan, perbaikan, protes, flame, cacian, makian? I open it widely :3

**REV**

**IEW**


End file.
